


Little Pink Ribbons

by DallonWho



Series: Snips, Snails, & Puppydog Tails [1]
Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: 2004, Failboats In Love, Fluff, M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:05:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonWho/pseuds/DallonWho
Summary: Two lines cut across his boyfriend's chest; pink and just below his nipples. Ryan wants to kiss them.





	Little Pink Ribbons

**Author's Note:**

> i and my characterizations dont speak for all trans people just myself yadda yadda

"You don't have to show me." Ryan shouts from where he's lying in Spencer's bed. He's flipping through a book, waiting for Spencer to take off his bandages. "I won't be like, pissed if you don't."

There's no reply, but he hears the bathroom sink running. Spencer will come out when he's ready, shirtless of not. He turns his attention back to the book and tries not to think about Spencer shirtless too vividly.

When he does come back in the room, Ryan keeps his eyes on his book. He doesn't want Spencer to think he's watching him or something. No pressure. He hears the door click shut; feels Spencer sit on the edge of the bed. 

"You can, y'know, look." Spencer mumbles. "If you want." And it takes everything in Ryan to gently close his book and set it down beside him instead of slapping it shut and throwing it across the room.

Two lines cut across his boyfriend's chest; pink and just below his nipples. Ryan wants to kiss them.

“Those are fucking hot." Ryan murmurs, and his hand comes up to touch before before he realizes what he's doing and tugs his hand back up his side. He shoves his hand into his pocket, his face hot. "I mean, you were hot before but these definitely don't take away from your, y'know, hotness."

Ryan feels better when he sees he isn't the only one blushing.

"Shut up." Spencer bites his lip, suppressing a smile. "And you can touch if you want, dumbass.” 

He doesn't have to be told twice. As he moves across the bed, Spencer pulls himself to sit cross legged on the comforter. Ryan copies his position, knees-to-knees with his boyfriend. Slowly, he brings up his hands to cup Spencer's sides, sliding his palms up til his thumbs are just touching the edges of the scars.

"Hot." He repeats, voice lower, a whisper. Finger tips are feather light as he moves them across the pink lines. "Really, Spence, you're perfect. I mean you were perfect before but now you're You perfect, you know?" Ryan bites his lip, forcing himself to shut up.

Spencer just smiles, "I know, Ry." Hands settling themselves on Ryan's thighs, he leans his weigh forward to rest their foreheads together. "I know."


End file.
